Feanger Drabbles
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Feanger Drabbles (Had to make M for chapter 3 I'm sorry it's just crack and a joke)
1. Feanger Fluff 1

"..and check! All of today's memories are accounted for!"

Fear stated proudly, scribbling in the clipboard in his hands and clicking his pen once he was finished. It was dark out, everyone must've gone to sleep by now. Fear didn't mind staying up late to count the memories, he'd feel too paranoid if he didn't. He just wanted to make sure that none of them were missing so Riley wouldn't have memory loss. Plus it wasn't all lonely, Anger was in charge of dream duty tonight, so he was sitting on the couch waiting for a transmission from Dream Productions. Fear strolled up to the couch where he was at and set his clipboard down on a foot rest. He hopped next to Anger on the couch and let out a tired sigh.

"Pretty long day today, eh Anger? "

He asked, turning his head towards his friend but soon realized he wouldn't get an answer out of him. Anger had his back against the couch, his arms crossed and eyes shut. Fear tapped his chin and shrugged a bit. Today must've been pretty exhausting for the small guy, he'd already passed out.

Fear tilted his head at him. Wow...Anger looked so calm in this state. For an emotion who tends to rage all day, he looked absolutely at peace when he slept. Fear tapped his feet together and looked down at his lap. Why did his insides feel all fuzzy all of a sudden? Now that he recalled it, this has happened a few times before when he was around Anger, but he's always done his best to hide it from the others. But...they were alone now. Feeling safe enough, Fear didn't hide his face as it grew a soft shade of pink. He let himself giggle softly as he brought his hands up to feel the heat in his cheeks. He glanced over at Anger again and a wide smile appeared on his face. What is this feeling? Why did Anger make him feel so giddy? He had an answer and it made him feel warm inside. Yet it scared him... how could he tell Anger? A guy as tough as him would never return feelings for a scaredy-cat like him. Yet, Fear didn't mind. He wanted this moment to last. He didn't know when he'd ever get a another chance to be alone with him again. Watching his chest rise and fall he thought to himself. Just once he wished he could talk to him without getting scared. Just once he wished he could hug him without being rejected... just once he wished he could kiss him... Fear felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought and let out a dreamy sigh. If he could do that at least once he'd think he'd be ok with keeping these feelings a secret. And well, if there was any opportunity for him to do that he figured now would be the time. Anger was asleep, he wouldn't know. Just one small peck..not even on the lips, just his forehead would do...

Fear took a deep breath, forcing every nerve in his body to not chicken out. Now was not the time to be afraid, for once just...be brave. Fear slowly inched his way closer to Anger till he was close enough to reach him. Fear inhaled; closing his eyes and leaning down just above the top of his head. Fear planted a small kiss on top of his head and instantly felt his insides begin to buzz.

That moment didn't last though at the sound of a shocked voice exclaiming,

"Fear! What in the world are you doing!?"

Fear immediately shot back from Anger, looking down at his wide brown eyes. Oh no...ohnoohnoohno.

"Fear...what...why did you do that?"

Oh dear, had Anger been awake all this time and just resting? Fear was shrinking down now, he felt like he wanted to disappear right then and there. Oh, what has he done?

"I um, I...I thought you were asleep-"

"Yeah I was asleep, but why did you kiss me?"

Fear's face felt like fire and he covered it.

"I don't know! I-I've been wanting to? Nnonono I mean...I really like you so I just...it was only going to be once I swear!"

Fear was just stuttering out words now, curling up into a ball on the couch and avoiding eye contact with Anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to upset you..."

Anger huffed as he looked at Fear, steam rising from the top of his head. Did Fear actually...? No, no way someone like him would fall for an angry creature like him. Anger just didn't see himself as an appealing type. Anger was just confused as he patted the place where he had been kissed. Looking down at Fear again, he wanted to protest but stopped himself. Fear was hiding him with his arms curled around his knees. Anger thought he heard a couple sniffles and he let out a sigh. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He felt a bit bad for the guy, he could get a little too worked up over small things sometimes. Anger slumped forward and placed a hand on Fear's back, giving it a few comforting pats.

"Come on now...don't cry. I ain't mad at you, ok? Just a bit shocked..."

Fear peeked out to looked up at Anger. Anger patted his shoulders to try and prop him up. Sitting up some what straight now, Fear still tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry at how sudden that was...I guess you know now then..."

Fear said quietly, gripping onto the fabric of his pant legs. Anger stared at him, a mixture of feelings were on his face. So Fear actually did have feelings for him? He just wondered why him? Out of all of them why him? Anger shook his head, he was feeling so confused about everything. Fear sniffled again and brought a hand up to wipe his nose. Anger grumbled, he was not a good comforter. But seeing Fear look so saddened he had to do something. Anger stumbled forward and wrapped his short arms around the skinny emotion. Fear's eyes widened and he looked down at him, feeling some sliver of hope...

"No crying, ok? I hate seeing you like this."

Fear let out a small relieved sigh. Anger wasn't angry after all, but he probably was uncomfortable... Fear knew when it came to feelings, Anger tended to keep them bottled up.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just, that was...something new for me."

Fear let his arms slowly wrap around the red emotion in the embrace. He was thankful Anger was actually being patient and calm with the knowledge of his liking for him.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have done what I did without at least asking; even if it would've been even more embarrassing that way..."

Fear frowned, resting his chin on top of Anger's head. Oh what a mess he's made. Anger sighed against him, he didn't like it when one of them were upset. It could get in the way of their job, and Fear was very good at his job. Anger pulled back to look up at Fear, staring into his dull grey-purple eyes.

"Hmph well, is that all you wanted to do?"

Fear nodded slowly, still feeling embarrassed. Anger averted his gaze, thinking to himself.

"Well, then might as well just do it properly."

Fear looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Just kiss me on the lips. I know it will make you feel better about of this."

Anger stammered, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. He was not good at this kind of stuff at all.

"Well, go ahead then. The dream could start any minute now."

Fear snapped out of his daze. Anger was actually going to...let him kiss him. Fear felt his breathing spike up and nodded slowly at him. Anger grunted; he leaned his face up and closed his eyes. Fear's limbs felt shaky. This was like something out of a dream; him holding Anger and about to kiss him? He gulped, attempting to swallow his nerves as he leandd forward. Fear closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever could happen. Once his lips met Anger's though, he let out a small squeak. He didn't expect Anger's lips to be as warm as they did, but he didn't care. He felt himself relax a bit and he felt those butterflies again. Anger's breathing hiked up. His own face was burning now with Fear's lips against his.

It only lasted for a few seconds, and Fear pulled away. Fear blinked a bit, bringing a hand up to touch his lips. A small smile appeared on his face, he couldn't help it. Out of politeness, Fear let go of his hold on Anger. Anger stumbled back a bit, he felt strange. But looking up at Fear made him sigh with relief, glad to have back the jumpy emotion that he was.

"Alright, now you go get some sleep. You've stayed up late enough."

Anger said, patting his shoulder and flopping off the couch. Fear snapped out of his daze and watch him take a seat in front of the control panel.

"Oh..ok! I'm pretty tired anyway."

Fear told him, stretching his limbs and sliding off the couch. Anger didn't look back but Fear saw him nod.

"Yeah yeah, go rest up."

Fear smiled at him again, touching his lips as he made his way over to the pathway leading up to the sleeping chambers. He giggled softly to himself, that really had happened... He stopped and looked back at Anger.

"Thank you...by the way. Goodnight!"

Fear called to him, rubbing his hand against his knuckles. Anger looked back at him, down, the back up.

"No problem."

Once Fear had left, the dream began. Anger turned his head and began to watch the dream unfold. He brought a hand up to touch his lips real quickly, before returning his attention back to the dream.


	2. Feanger Fluff 2

Fear and Anger were leaned up against one another on one of the couches in Headquarters. The screen above them displayed a memory of a movie Riley had watched a couple weeks back. This had become a regular thing now with the two emotions. Ever since both had revealed their feelings for one another, they'd been able to spend some quality time alone together. Movie nights were a personal favorite of the two. Anger thought it was a pretty great action movie, and got a kick out of the numerous fight and chase scenes that took place throughout the film. Fear on the other hand would often whimper in times of danger during the movie or if one of the characters looked like they were going to meet their demise. Fear had his hands placed on Anger's arm and he would clutch to it whenever he felt frightened. One scene in particular had scared Fear so badly that he had practically jumped from his seat, wrapping his arms around Anger for protection. Anger let out a shocked yelp at the sudden grip around him. Fear had his eyes closed shut and he was whimpering quietly. Anger huffed and gave Fear a comforting pat. He didn't mind letting the small emotion hold onto him for comfort like this. Though, he was squeezing him rather tight and it was almost getting hard to breath.

"Um…there there Fear. The scary part is over now."

He patted his back again, trying to coax him off of him. Fear slowly opened his eyes to get a good look at the screen and let out a relieved sigh. He then realized how close he was holding Anger and quickly let go. He felt a rush of heat enter his face and he coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get that close, you know?"

Fear stuttered, toying with his bowtie in embarrassment. Oh, he was such a pathetic little thing… Anger frowned at him and shook his head.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't mind you getting all close like that. As long as you aren't squeezing me to death."

Fear peeked over at him, tapping his fingers together.

"R-really?"

Anger nodded and rested his back against the couch with a puff. Fear smiled and did the same, scooting a bit closer to Anger. Anger raised a brow and grinned. Reaching an arm out, he pulled Fear close to his side; which Fear reacted to with a small squeak.

"See, I don't mind."

Though Anger had to admit, he still got embarrassed during intimate interactions between them. He simply let out a grunt and returned his attention back to the movie. Fear eased up and let out a small dreamy sigh. He felt safe and protected in Anger's arms. He leaned his head on top of Anger's, closing his eyes in a feeling of calm. Even Anger himself leaned against Fear just a bit. Fear giggled a bit to himself and planted a small kiss atop Anger's flat head. Anger felt his face grow hot at the sudden act of affection and fiddled with his tie a bit. Fear took notice and grinned. For a guy who acted all tough, he sure could be flustered easily. Fear didn't know where this sudden feeling of courage was coming from (since it rarely ever happened to him) but he chuckled and scooted closer to Anger. His right hand moved to be placed lightly on Anger's cheek and he pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. Anger let out a surprised squeak as Fear pulled him in. Anger didn't know where this Fear had suddenly come from…but he didn't mind.

"Now, huh? Are we just going to stop watching the movie for this?"

Fear giggled, he didn't care much for the movie right now. It was scaring him too much anyway.

"Don't you think this would be a lot more fun than me being all jumpy for a few more hours? But if you want to stop and watch the movie instead that would be ok-"

Anger reached up to hold Fear's face in his hands, pulling him in gently for a soft kiss. Fear yelped, but his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly kissed him back. Anger pulled away and just puffed in his face.

"Nah, you're right. This is pretty fun."

A grin spread across Fear's flushed face. If any of the others had been around, he'd run for the hills. He was glad that the two could find time like this to themselves. Anger pulled Fear over closer to him and laid his back against the couch cushions. He looked into Fear's dull purple eyes, admiring the different shades of colors in them. Meanwhile, Fear looked into Anger's bright brown ones, taking note of the reddish tint to them. He always thought that was really cool. Anger noticed the look of fascination on Fear's face and chuckled.

"You're a dweeb."

Fear frowned and puffed up his face.

"No I'm not…"

"You kinda are."

Anger told him, leaning forward to kiss the nerve's neck. Fear held back a squeak, trying to keep somewhat of a strong stance.

"I am not!"

He declared, puffing out his chest. Anger just grinned, Fear knew how to be awfully cute without trying.

"Sorry, I don't make the rules. You're a mega dweeb."

Fear squinted his eyes at Anger, who was giving him a sly look. Toying with him huh? Well he'll show him! Fear leaned close to Anger, practically pushing their lips together. The force of it surprised Anger as he felt himself being pushed into the couch. He had to admit though…he was beginning to like this side of Fear. Reaching a hand around, he held onto Fear's back while his other came to rest on the side of Fear's face. Fear felt himself shudder at Anger's touch. He placed his own hands on Anger's face and pulled away. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Anger was feeling absolutely weak under Fear's position. Fear was definitely better at this than he was, he was almost usually too embarrassed to try anything. He was glad Fear made up for that though, and it made him feel a bit more comfortable. He pulled away to kiss Fear's jaw, his face now a brighter shade of red. Fear let out a small giggle and moved his hands against Anger's chest. Anger had both his arms wrapped tightly around the skinny emotion, giving his face multiple kisses. Their chests were pressed close together, sharing each other's warmth. Fear felt the butterflies in his stomach. He felt so lucky to be with Anger, and even luckier that Anger really loved to spend this time with him.

"I…I love you."

Fear sputtered out, lifting up his hands to cover his red face. Anger blinked at him, taking in those words. Love…the one thing he thought would be the last thing he'd understand. But noticing the way he acted toward Fear, and how Fear acted towards him, he was starting to understand it more and more. He brought his hands up to Fear's hands and pulled them down to look at his face.

"I…I love you too…dweeb."

Anger mumbled, reaching up to kiss Fear's nose. A wide smile appeared on Fear's face and he giggled at the kiss. Anger huffed, Fear really was too cute for his own good. Anger wrapped his arms back around Fear and lifted the both of them straight up again. Fear was about to question why till he saw Anger's fingers trail down under his sweater. Anger un-tucked Fear's sweater and lifted it up just a bit. Looking up, he made eye contact with the flustered nerve. Fear felt his non existent heart pound in his chest as Anger placed his hands on his torso. Anger had no idea what he was doing, and was extremely embarrassed. The look on Fear's face was telling him to continue, and he leaned forward to place a small kiss on Fear's stomach. Fear squeaked, and covered his face again. He was about to tell Anger something when the lights in Headquarters suddenly flickered on. Anger and Fear's eyes both shot wide open as they heard the slow shuffle of feet. In front of them walked a droopy eyed Sadness, her line of sight not focused on them. The two sat there, frozen in their positions as Sadness returned with a warm glass of milk in her hands. She stopped, however, blinking her tired eyes at Fear and Anger as if trying to process what she was looking at. Fear's breathing was rapid and he tried to spit something out.

"Sadness um…we…I…"

Sadness squinted at them and took a sip of her milk.

"I came to get a glass of warm milk to help me sleep… since I couldn't…"

She simply stated, and began to waddle back to the ramp that lead up to the bedrooms. Anger and Fear let out a relieved sigh, seeming that Sadness had been too tired to realize what they'd been doing.

"You two are really gay."

They heard from behind them and the lights flickered off. Fear and Anger sat there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. They both flopped over onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

"We should…sleep now."

Fear said, placing a hand over his face.

"Agreed."

Anger said, and reached over to press the button on the control panel to stop the movie. They definitely weren't going to forget this night for awhile.


	3. In Response to Certain Reviews

**Anger and Fear are in love. And yes, they are both guys. Does it matter? No it does fucking not. One day a user titled "OMG" said :**

 **"I was barfing for the entire story, but Sadness' line was 100/10. SADNESS SPEAKS THE TRUTH!"**

 **Sadness looked at the "OMG" and said :**

 **"Yeah I speak the truth because that's what they are. I also think they're pretty cute too, they make a lovely couple."**

 **Then the next day came, and a user called "Guest" said :**

 **"OMG! THEY ARE BOTH GUYS! WTF!"**

 **But Anger and Fear couldn't hear their homophobic bullshit because they are too much in love with each other to hear. Also they're fucking each other in the ass so that's another reason they can't hear them either.**

 **The End~**

 **Support your gays~**


End file.
